


【茜言万雨】营业期

by CitrusOranges



Series: 玻璃飛船 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 乘风破浪的姐姐 | Sisters Who Make Waves (TV)
Genre: F/F, 一如既往OOC, 大概是PWP吧, 茜1雨0
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusOranges/pseuds/CitrusOranges
Summary: 俗套的午夜特快。
Relationships: 万茜/张雨绮, 茜言万雨
Series: 玻璃飛船 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975480
Kudos: 4





	【茜言万雨】营业期

  
张雨绮大概懂“营业期”是什么意思，所以很快就明白了这个任务是什么意思。“就是炒CP嘛，我知道。我看看啊……”扫过名单，一双漂亮的眼睛眯起来，猫儿一样。沉吟片刻，她答：“知道了。”

万茜那边同样拿到了一份名单。万茜开始是想拒的，直到她看到了她的名字。算了，跟其他人又不是真要干什么，女孩子之间的小互动就够了，也不需要演，她本来就对谁都好，没什么可装的，剩下的靠粉丝自己发散思维吧。

但是在招商会上，张雨绮挽着她，侧过身跟她小声说话的时候，她终于是忍不了了。只好边营业性假笑边问她：“现在这会儿，又不是录节目，用不着吧……”

张雨绮也挂着笑：“干嘛？不乐意了？”

万茜感觉到张雨绮的胸蹭过了她的手臂，她握着话筒的手不自觉地收紧了。“没有。”万茜笑着回答。

结果一下台，又被张雨绮伸长了胳膊挽住，万茜满脑子都在想，张雨绮这个人又欠收拾了。

之后各自回酒店，万茜在车上就开始低气压，助理在一边傻坐着，想破头也想不明白万老板怎么就不高兴了。回了酒店，万茜就把助理打发回去休息了，叫她明天再来找她。

张雨绮刚回屋，准备换衣服卸妆赶晚上张萌组织的聚餐，可还没来得及把头发散下来，就听到敲门声。

她用头发丝都能猜到外面的人是谁。

门一开，人就闪进了屋，把张雨绮堵在玄关处的墙上。门咔哒一声落了锁。

“这么着急来找我呀？”张雨绮看着面前同样没卸妆没换衣服的万茜。

万茜靠得很近，凑近张雨绮的侧颈，嗅了嗅。张雨绮知道她在闻自己身上她送的香水的味道。她总让张雨绮想到以前看过的自然纪录片里的小狼崽，漂亮又坚韧，看猎物的眼神总是充满侵略性和占有欲。

张雨绮知道自己就是她的猎物。

万茜还没说话，就被轻轻推开了。看着面前这个猫儿一样的女人往房间里挪了两步，回头又面对着她，眯起眼睛，咧嘴笑起来，她问她：“怎么了，生气了？女朋友凑近了跟你说话都不行吗？”

万茜不回答，步步往前，逼得张雨绮步步后退。她却还在嘴硬：“茜姐一天到晚的跟这个女生那个女生卿卿我我，怎么，正牌女友跟你在台上讲个悄悄话都不行？”

“哦——小雨是吃醋了？”万茜已经把人堵在了化妆台前。

“对啊，我不可以吃醋吗？”张雨绮咬住嘴唇，挑了挑眉，伸手拉住了爱人的衣领。

万茜深吸了一口气，握住了张雨绮的手腕。

“把衣服脱了，”她指指张雨绮身后的化妆台，“坐上去。”

张雨绮的视线飘向门口，蹙起眉：“万一……”

“万一什么？门锁的好好的。”万茜又往前走了一步，一条腿挤进张雨绮的双腿间，手也已经撑上了化妆台。

刚认识的时候，万茜以为这个女人是头小狮子，后来才知道，其实就是只黏人的猫咪，顺顺毛就乖得不行，哪有什么脾气，再怎么呲牙咧嘴也挠不伤人，凶一下就听话了。

说让张雨绮自己脱衣服，万茜倒先动了手，去帮她拉开裙子的拉链，边拉还边教育道：“下次不能再这样了，网上人瞎想没关系，这要是真让同事看出来了，给乱说出去，咱俩可怎么办？”

“怎么，你这意思是，被人曝光了的话，你就不要我了吗？”小猫装出一副委屈巴巴的样子，耷拉着眉眼看她。

万茜叹了口气，捧起张雨绮的脸，在她额上亲了一下，认认真真回答她的问题：“怎么可能不要你？工作丢了就丢了，工作哪有你重要啊。”

张雨绮笑得眼睛都弯起来，主动送上亲吻，衣服脱到一半，挂在身上，她也不管不顾了。她的唇舌让万茜想到熟透的草莓，浸着甜美的味道。软舌缠绵在一起，万茜却还保持着理智，摸索到张雨绮背后，熟练地解了她黑色抹胸的搭扣。

“你这个人！”感觉到胸口一凉，张雨绮往后退了一下，万茜看得到她的耳朵染上了红色。她的裙子也快掉下去了，张雨绮干脆红着脸自己把裙子脱了，脚一挑便甩到了一旁的地毯上。

万茜很满意。于是手覆上柔软的腰，帮着人坐上化妆台，接着拿微尖的犬牙去磨她的侧颈。张雨绮哼出了声，修长笔直的腿这时候像灵活的猫尾一样，缠上了万茜的腰。

看上去是万茜被她卡在身前，可张雨绮又只坐了一小块地方，还得靠人撑着，所以只好挂在人身上，环着万茜的脖子不肯撒手。

万茜笑起来，抬手把她身后的瓶瓶罐罐往里推了推，让张雨绮好坐得更舒服。张雨绮瞥了一眼，然后边亲着万茜的嘴边含含糊糊地说话：“干嘛……不扫到地上去，碎了我还可以买。”

“哪有那么容易碎，我这不是嫌捡着麻烦。还有啊，就冲你对咱们营业期这认真的劲……你要知道咱俩没工作了的话可就买不起了。”万茜的拇指贴上张雨绮的唇。

“还有，接吻的时候不要这么啰嗦。”

“哦——”小猫拉长了尾音，娇嗔的埋进万茜的肩窝里。“知道了，那我跟别人营业好吧。”

万茜没有接话，一只手游移到了张雨绮的大腿根部，张雨绮知道她是在吃醋。“那我有什么办法嘛，你也签了合同，我也——”她被打断了，由短促的呻吟声接住了没讲完的话。

万茜的手不安分的同时，狎昵的亲吻也落在了乳尖上，张雨绮只好扶着她的肩，娇软的呻吟被卡在喉咙里，她压抑的喘起来。

情潮漫上她的胸口和脖颈，也爬上了眼角，仿佛波提切利笔下的绯色被洇得淡了一层，染上她的身体。万茜喜欢看她情动的时候变得粉红的肌肤，她爱人的身体如维纳斯一般美丽，且只为她一人享有。

手指侵入甬道的时候，张雨绮轻哼了一下，不过她的身体已经足够熟悉万茜修长的手指，很快就可以挺着腰配合她的入侵。

快到达顶峰的时候，她破碎的喘着，说不要了，不要了。一声叠着一声，可万茜没停下来，她知道这时候说不要十有八九是她欲拒还迎的情趣。况且万茜还是带着气的，但张雨绮知道她气的不是自己故意跟她互动，她气的是她们不能公开，气的是她们要跟其他人也有所谓的“营业”。张雨绮只好抱紧了她，她不知道怎么样才能让万茜高兴，但她知道自己高兴的话，她就会好起来。

和爱人做爱本来就是快乐的。快感像潮水一样涌上来，万茜的猫儿伏在她身上颤抖呻吟着。

好似夏日熟软新鲜的蜜桃被咬出甜腻的汁液。

热吻落在万茜的耳廓，万茜听到她喃喃地说着“我爱你”，她也闭上眼睛，回她：“我也好爱你。”

-

万茜是心安理得的收拾了她觉得欠收拾的张小雨，但结果就是聚餐她俩双双迟到。

“跟你说了别老在有事的时候折腾我，这样更耽搁事更明显。”上车的时候张雨绮还怒气冲冲的。

“知道了知道了，”不嫌事大的又摸了一把女朋友的腰，“吃完回去总没事了吧。”

-

**END ******


End file.
